


Офис

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: По ночам Гарри Поттер спасает принцесс от драконов, а днем — базы данных в компании, где работает Драко Малфой.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 40
Kudos: 116
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 миди низкого рейтинга G-T





	Офис

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under strict command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381468) by [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020). 



> _Фанфик посвящается Fouruku, без любви которой к сисадмину всего этого не было бы._

Все началось довольно банально — с борьбы за первую кружку.

Гарри считал свою жизнь довольно банальной, и это его совершенно устраивало. Он не одевался по ночам в трико и не защищал город от мафии, но зато спасал принцесс от драконов. Фигурально, конечно. Герой магической видеоигры, Гарри лишь однажды проявил себя на деле, когда снял белого хорька с дерева, что удивительно само по себе. Не каждый день в Гайд-парке у маленькой девочки сбегает домашний хорек и прячется в листве.

Днем Гарри иногда спасал базы данных и даже резервное хранилище данных, которое Невилл мог снести с точностью раз в месяц. Но Гарри был лучшим в своем деле, за то его и приняли. 

Так вот, они стояли перед кофемашиной и дружески пихались локтями. Гарри любил Рона, но его лучший друг мог бы и уступить ему право первой кружки. В конце концов, в последнем рейде, прошлой ночью, именно Гарри вытащил их отряд из ловушки сетевых противников. За друзьями уже образовалась небольшая, но такая же ворчливая очередь. Гарри настолько привык к оживленной утренней атмосфере их офиса, что не сразу осознал наступившую тишину.

— Ну неужели так сложно заказать еще одну кофемашину, Рон? Куда смотрит наш тимлид?

— Мне кажется, он смотрит прямо на тебя.

Гарри обернулся. Толпа расступилась и явила ему начальника всего их подразделения, Драко Малфоя. Утро перестало быть банальным, ведь все, что касалось Малфоя, не считалось банальным по определению. По крайней мере, так уверяли офисные слухи, которые Малфой сам же с тщательностью распускал.

— Поттер, Уизли, рабочий день начался уже пять минут назад как.

Толпа мгновенно исчезла с кухни. Рон также сделал осторожный шаг в сторону. Гарри вздохнул.

— Малфой, если ты сам не в духе, это не значит, что можно портить настроение окружающим.

— Поттер, ты забыл, к кому обращаешься?

Если кто-то — сын исполнительного директора компании, то это не значит, что он может вести себя в офисе словно какой-то принц. Вслух Гарри этого, конечно же, не произнёс. Номинально весь их офис подчинялся Малфою-младшему. Рон считал, что лучше уж так, чем иметь дело непосредственно с Люциусом.

— Да, забыл, — брякнул Гарри. Он правда снова не выспался.

— Да, забыл, сэр, — Малфой многозначительно приподнял одну бровь.

— Не надо называть меня сэром, Малфой.

Гарри отошел от кофемашины и широким жестом пригласил Малфоя первым к заветной кружке кофе. Черт, у Гарри были на нее свои планы. Он даже выбрал свою любимую, с логотипом «Челси». Радовал лишь тот факт, что Малфой симпатизировал «шпорам».

Малфой мог бы его уволить, но он никогда этого не сделает. В конце концов, контрольный пакет акций все еще держал крестный Гарри.

***

В следующий раз Гарри утешал плачущую на его плече Гермиону и злобно поглядывал в сторону кабинета Малфоя. Гарри не очень разбирался в политике компании и ее бюрократии, но точно знал, что все их подразделение держится именно на Гермионе. Будучи маркетологом и пиарщиком, она же просчитывала все риски и успешно переводила международные контракты. И Гарри, и Рон имели привычку засыпать, пока Гермиона вслух читала им по вечерам какие-то приказы. Она, Господь милосердный, брала работу на дом! А сейчас из сбивчивых объяснений Гарри уловил что-то про опечатки в арабском и упущенный договор.

— Сейчас же извинись перед Гермионой, — Гарри осторожно отодвинул подругу в сторону и шагнул вперед к Малфою, который, наконец, соизволил высунуть свою бледную морду из кабинета.

— Достаточно того, что она не лишится своей премии за этот месяц. Я еще добрый, Поттер.

Позже Парвати уверяла, что хруст сломанного носа был слышен до самого отдела закупок.

В итоге премии лишили Гарри, но Сириус потом еще долго хохотал над тем, как нервно ерзал на их «большом собрании для взрослых» Люциус.

***

Когда Гарри заболел ветрянкой — вот такой он неудачник! — Малфой позвонил прямо на сотовый. Обычно всегда слал лишь мейл.

— Где тебя, черти дери, носит?

— Доброе утро, Малфой. Что, снова не успел в очередь к кофе? Давно твержу, что нам нужна вторая…

— А мне нужен мой сотрудник на рабочем месте, сейчас же!

— Это довольно грубо. Я думал, что в этом твоем элитном пансионе преподавали уроки вежливости.

— А я думал, что ты читал свой трудовой договор и инструкцию к нему.

— Ты слышал что-то о таком понятии, как больничный лист?

— Что ж, — по голосу Гарри слышал, что Драко стушевался, но попытался как-то срочно обернуть их обмен любезностями в свою сторону. — Раз ты мне отвечаешь, то не в коме. Зайди через удаленку на мой лэптоп.

Гарри мысленно ругнулся. А если бы у него были сломаны руки, к примеру?

— И что я там такого не видел?

— А что ты видел? — Драко насторожился.

— Вот сейчас зайду и узнаю.

На лэптопе вся операционка стояла на арабском. Гарри мысленно пообещал себе сводить Рона и Симуса в паб. Это был лучший розыгрыш на его памяти. Для вида Гарри еще неторопливо покопался в папках, прежде чем начать спасательную операцию по сохранению лэптопа.

— Поттер, — Драко все еще висел на том конце провода. И Гарри знал, что Драко, может, ничего и не понимает, но определённо следит за стрелкой. — Просто верни всё как было.

— Что? Боишься, что я открою эту папку?

Гарри решил подразнить Драко и ткнул стрелкой в ближайшую папку, которая как раз оказалась погребена под кучей других корневых. Забавно.

— Тебя не должны беспокоить файлы на лэптопе твоего шефа, — холодно отрезал Драко.

— Я думаю, что меня, как твоего главного сисадмина, должно беспокоить все, что связано с твоей начинкой. 

Операционку он заменил, все файлы сохранились, а ужасный период ветрянки закончился. Гарри однажды, пока Малфой был на ланче с Асторией, снова повторил свой удаленный крестовый поход на лэптоп. Он хорошо запомнил расположение той злополучной папки, но ее на лэптопе уже не оказалось, как и в сохраненных данных. О своем открытии, впрочем, Гарри предпочел умолчать. Мало ли что мог хранить Малфой? Может, он сливал данные конкурентам, но уж точно не стал бы держать на рабочем месте коллекцию гей-порно.

***

Наверное, с гей-порно Гарри погорячился.

Все в офисе знали, что Малфой встречается с Асторией Гринграсс. Парвати, конечно, уверяла, что отношения фиктивны и оба просто подыгрывают желаниям их отцов. Гарри не прислушивался, он всего лишь пытался настроить Парвати аутлук, пока та трещала об этом с Лавандой прямо над его ухом. Вечером в пабе он с упоением пересказал слухи Рону и Симусу. Исключительно чтобы посмеяться над Малфоем, мол, тот даже девушку не может себе выбрать без одобрения своего папаши. Перед сном Гарри подумал, что, будь его отец жив, он сделал бы все, чтобы тот был счастлив. Но его родители наверняка заняли бы позицию Сириуса, который считал, что главное — это счастье Гарри.

А потом начались эти странные прятки, как называл их Рон.

Первым заговорил фикус. Фикус стоял в углу на стопке бумаг и папок и опасно балансировал. Иногда Гарри жалел его и подливал остатки холодного кофе. Он случайно проходил мимо, когда заметил какое-то движение.

— Эй, Поттер, это ты?

Гарри потрогал лоб. Температуры нет, значит, вряд ли ему чудится говорящий фикус. Следующей логичной задачей было заглянуть за него. Гарри и не думал, что Малфой умеет так сгибаться.

— Если не хочешь получить выговор, прикрой меня.

— Я требую право первой кружки, — безапелляционно заявил Гарри. Просто так он сдавать свои тылы не собирался.

— Я оформлю тебе заявку на вторую кофемашину, если ты сейчас же подойдешь.

Гарри успел вовремя развернуться и прикрыть Малфоя. Он очень старался не думать, что лицо того находится сейчас прямо на уровне задницы Гарри. Мимо по проходу промчалась разъяренная Астория, которой Гарри лишь успел помахать вслед. Потом они пятились боком, словно каракатицы. Малфой тяжело дышал позади, а Гарри напоминал себе, что совершает этот подвиг ради всего офиса и появления в нем чудо-техники.

В следующий раз Гарри деловито поинтересовался у Малфоя, нравится ли ему вообще Астория, пока тот отсиживался под его столом. Малфой заявил, что подобный тип девушек его вообще не интересует, как и мнение Гарри по данному вопросу. Когда на горизонте стало чисто, Малфой поспешил выскочить из своего укрытия под удивленный возглас Рона, который так вовремя подошел к столу Гарри.

— Что он делал под твоим столом, Гарри? — Рон посмотрел вслед быстро удаляющимся пяткам Малфоя. Гарри не мог не отметить, как тот без труда совершает марш-бросок по полосе препятствий в виде лабиринта их разного офисного барахла. Гермиона все мечтала, что ей разрешат провести перестановку в стиле оупен-спейс.

— Искал запонки?

Это все, что мог придумать Гарри. Потому что отстраненно размышлял, что Парвати бы убила его за информацию о том, какой тип девушек предпочитает Малфой.

Когда Гарри насильно втянули в кабинет и прижали к двери, затыкая рот рукой, тот даже не сильно сопротивлялся. В конце концов, не заставят же его натурой оплатить вторую кофемашину, да и вроде как у них была договоренность еще в прошлый раз.

Малфой хрипло дышал прямо в ухо, с опаской поглядывая куда-то за спину Гарри. Если бы рот был свободен, Гарри обязательно бы сообщил, что у Малфоя нет суперспособностей видеть сквозь стены.

— Она поймет, что что-то не так. Я запираю дверь уже пятый раз за день. Когда через минуту она войдет, подыграешь мне, будто бы мы заняты каким-то очень увлекательным и важным делом.

Гарри сглотнул, когда Драко отстранился. Это чем же таким увлекательным и очень важным они могут заниматься вдвоём в кабинете Малфоя?

— Я думал, что у вас дружеская сделка.

— Была, пока я не был скомпрометирован. Теперь она угрожает расторгнуть помолвку, обвинить меня в поруганной чести и рассказать все отцу.

— Даже так, — если честно, Гарри взволновала мысль, что Малфой мог быть помолвлен с кем-то.

— Я пытаюсь прийти к консенсусу, ведь отец не поймет.

— Прости, я же попал в двадцать первый век?

Драко закатил глаза и сел за свой стол.

— Двадцать первый век, где до сих пор фиксируют все условия помолвки и брака на бумаге. В том числе вариант, где один из партнеров окажется…

Продолжить Драко не успел, так как в кабинет вошла Астория. Гарри лишь благодаря своей молниеносной реакции оказался рядом с Драко и навис над ним, опираясь на кресло и случайно положив свою руку на руку Драко.

— Малфой, вот смотри, это называется мышка.

— О, Астория, дорогая. Ты сегодня обворожительна, — Драко стряхнул с себя руку Гарри, но дальше отодвигаться от него не стал. — А мы тут заняты обновлением программы.

Астория тем временем с подозрительно понимающей улыбкой оглядела обоих. Гарри срочно захотелось самому спрятаться за какой-нибудь фикус, но сошел бы и Малфой. Так сказать, око за око, тыл за тыл.

— Драко, сладкий, — протянула Астория. — Ты уже неделю пропускаешь наши ланчи. А ведь нам надо поговорить.

— Я все помню, Астория, — Малфой выпрямился, а голос стал холоднее и жестче. — Но в данный момент я занят. И вряд ли смогу бросить Гарри ради тебя прямо сейчас.

Сам Гарри еще сильнее вцепился в кресло Малфоя, чтобы не упасть от такой двусмысленности.

— Конечно, я понимаю.

Астория послала на прощание еще одну хитрую улыбочку и покинула кабинет.

— Мы расстанемся друзьями, — пояснил Малфой. — Просто Тори хочет выйти из этой щекотливой ситуации с наименьшими потерями и не уязвленной гордостью.

Гарри промычал что-то невразумительное в ответ. Одно дело — уровень офисных разборок, и совсем другое — когда Малфой втягивает его в свою личную жизнь.

Через неделю на кухне красовалась новая блестящая кофемашина, но Гарри продолжал пользоваться старой. Просто в знак протеста, что в его жизни ничего не изменилось.

***

Гарри внимательно следил за тем, что творилось за стеклянной перегородкой. Для этого ему приходилось постоянно высовываться из-за своего рабочего уголка. Раньше Гарри гордился тем, что они с Роном успели занять самые козырные места в офисе с точки зрения непросматриваемости остальными. В данную же минуту он остро жалел, что так далеко сидит от главного входа и двери в кабинет Драко.

За стеклянной перегородкой о чем-то эмоционально спорили Драко и Астория. За офисным шумом Гари не мог подслушать их разговор, но по сжатым кулакам Драко и его бесстрастному выражению лица можно было сделать вывод, что тот очень зол. Каждый в их офисе знал, как выглядит шеф, которого довели до точки кипения. А вот Астория, похоже, играла с огнем и продолжала давить на Драко. Гарри испытал смутное чувство удовольствия от того, что он бы не совершил подобной ошибки, как Астория. Уж он-то давно изучил привычки Малфоя, в отличие от фиктивных невест.

«Сегодня меняю все пароли!»

Гарри довольно набрал сообщение в общий рабочий чат. Его маленькое открытие просто необходимо как-то отметить.

«Опять? В Пентагоне не так часто меняют».

Сразу же прилетел ответ в чате от Рона. Гарри бросил взгляд на соседний стол, усмехнулся про себя и начал набирать новое сообщение.

«Да, это любимая админская забава».

Гарри еще раз выглянул, чтобы убедиться, что Драко и Астория еще не начали разрушать офис. Как ни странно, оба уже спокойно общались, Драко даже вальяжно прислонился боком к стеклянной перегородке, засунув руки в карманы. Гарри стал уверять себя, что ему вовсе не интересно, как идеально сидят на Драко брюки и как именно они обтягивают симпатичный зад их шефа.

Невилл написал в чат:

«Я думаю, что это план такой на неделю: поменять сто паролей».

О да, у Гарри определённо был план. В чат он послал три ухмыляющихся смайлика.

***

Долго с претворением в жизнь своего плана Гарри не тянул и прыгнул, что называется, в омут с головой в тот же день. Во-первых, он сбросил и Драко пароль. Тот гордо прождал почти до обеда, но после пошел на поклон к «Избранному», как все называли Гарри в «День смены паролей». Гарри знал, что действует четко по инструкции, и Драко не сможет его упрекнуть. Каждый, включая начальника, должен лично получить из рук Гарри бумажку с новым паролем, и это проблема Драко, что тот заперся в кабинете. Если бы Гарри увлекался рыбалкой, то мог бы сказать: рыбка попалась на крючок.

Драко не спеша подошел к его столу, когда Гарри общался с Парвати и старательно делал вид, что не замечает ее флирта. В конце концов, он отдал ей чертову бумажку уже десять минут назад, а прямо сейчас на горизонте замаячила его главная цель.

— Патил, почему на моем столе все еще нет отчета о прошедших переговорах? — ровно спросил Драко.

Парвати пискнула и тут же растворилась в лабиринте их офиса.

— Поттер, давай уже свой пароль и покончим с этим, — Драко требовательно выставил вперед руку.

Гарри почти протянул ему бумажку, но тут же одернул себя.

— А как же волшебное слово, Малфой?

Мимо проходящая Гермиона лишь закатила глаза.

— Если ты сейчас же отдашь мне мой новый пароль, то, так и быть, мой отец не узнает об этом инциденте.

— А о чем еще не знает твой отец?

Гарри выжидал, Драко упорно молчал. С другого конца офиса послышался грохот: Невилл уронил клавиатуру. Гарри разочарованно вздохнул, второй раз за месяц. Еще где-то секунд двадцать — и прибежит Невилл. Гарри все же протянул бумажку Драко.

— Видел, снова Астория приходила, — Гарри правда постарался сказать это как можно более миролюбиво.

— Твои услуги больше мне не понадобятся, — Драко поморщился от того, как это прозвучало. — Мы урегулировали спор, больше она в моей жизни не появится.

— Значит, я тебе нужен был лишь в качестве ширмы?

Гарри чувствовал, что вот она, зацепка! Он успеет выведать тайну Малфоя. К его несчастью, к ним уже торопился Невилл.

— Сейчас ты нужен Лонгботтому. Возвращайся к работе, Поттер, и продолжай мешать остальным делать свое дело или что там входит в твои обязанности.

Драко буквально развернулся на каблуках и поспешил обратно в свой кабинет.

***

На следующий день Гарри поменял фоновую расцветку общего чата на радужный флаг.

«О, круто, это в честь Прайда?»

Рон показал Гарри руку с поднятым большим пальцем.

«Гарри, ты, конечно, модератор чата, и я, безусловно, поддерживаю тебя и других представителей сексуальных меньшинств. Но ты уверен, что стоит так его дразнить? Работа — не место для выяснения отношений. Вот мы с Роном…»

Гермиона предусмотрительно написала Гарри личное сообщение, которое он не успел дочитать. В чате назревала трагедия.

«Поттер, немедленно верни официальный стиль компании».

Гарри представил, как пыхтит в своем кабинете Драко.

«Боишься, что увидит твой отец?»

«Просто соблюдаю корпоративную этику».

«Насколько я знаю, в чате нет гомофобов. К тому же Сириус одобрил и пообещал подкинуть идею другим отделам».

«Сейчас же. В мой кабинет».

Гарри для приличия помялся минуту, подмигнул Рону и смущенно пожал плечами, когда Гермиона гневно на него посмотрела. Наверное, стоит потом дочитать ее сообщение. Но сначала у него важные дела, все же начальник вызывает к себе.

Пока Гарри шел до кабинета Драко, Невилл успел написать новое сообщение в чат.

«Это они только что флиртовали, да?»

***

Гарри стал выжидать. Они с Роном отлично проходили онлайн-стратегии, так что Гарри знал, что сейчас стоит дать время Драко самому проколоться. История с флагом лишь раззадорила любопытство Гарри, но к практическому результату не привела. В кабинете Драко привычным тоном отчитал Гарри за своевольное упрямство, как и сотни раз до этого. Потом для проформы повздыхал о том, с какими личностями ему приходится иметь дело, и отправил чинить ксерокс.

По правде говоря, Гарри нанимался не ксероксы чинить, но чаще всего там просто застревала бумага и скрепки. Он уже несколько раз вешал над аппаратом объявление и подчеркивал места в строгой инструкции по эксплуатации, но ксерокс ломался с периодичностью чуть меньше, чем клавиатура Невилла. Рон предлагал устроить засаду и проследить, кто же виноват в систематической поломке техники. Гермиона качала головой и сообщала, что работа безопасника состоит не в этом. Рон лишь фыркал и прижимал к себе Гермиону, доверительно шепча, что уж она-то может не волноваться о своей безопасности. Гермиона в надёжных руках.

Гарри покопался в ксероксе, что заняло, по сути, десять минут. Это было забавно: представлять, как Драко крадется по ночам и намеренно портит аппарат, лишь бы позлить Гарри. Но в офисе помимо них еще человек двадцать как минимум. Нужны, наверное, доказательства.

Он как раз шел в сторону кухни, чтобы вымыть запачкавшиеся в краске руки, когда в кабинет Драко влетела Паркинсон. Гарри сразу же мысленно пожалел Малфоя. Главный эйчар в лице Панси Паркинсон славилась железной хваткой в прямом и переносном смыслах. Она умело выискивала новых специалистов, переманивала к себе конкурентов и могла в любой момент крепко вцепиться в твою руку и не отпускать, пока не заполнишь биографию в личной анкете. Однажды Гарри попался в ее сети, когда пришел налаживать доступ в базу данных кадровиков. Так она буквально вонзилась острыми ноготками в его запястье и ласково попросила проконтролировать, чтобы ни единая учетка ее сотрудников не слетела, а хранящиеся в базе анкеты были настолько закрыты от посторонних глаз, насколько возможно спрятать бриллиантовую диадему королевы.

И вот Панси громко жаловалась Драко на безответственных сотрудников. Судя по всему, у нее были какие-то неполадки с канцелярией и не отправленными вовремя письмами. Гарри напомнил себе, что случайно оказался рядом и совсем не хотел подслушивать, а Драко сам виноват, что не закрывает двери в собственный кабинет. Вообще неудивительно, что Драко и Панси сдружились. Гарри так себе и представлял, как оба вечером в пятницу потягивают коллекционное вино и ругают каждый своих сотрудников. Странно, что Гарри вообще думал о том, как и с кем проводит вечер пятницы Драко.

Драко все же появился на пороге, посмотрел на Гарри нечитаемым взглядом и бросил краткое: «У меня совещание», — чтобы потом хлопнуть дверью прямо перед его носом. Гарри даже не успел возразить, что просто шел мимо. Наверное, как раз сейчас разливают себе вино.

Тяжко вздохнув, Гарри поплелся отмывать руки.

***

— Так, а теперь надо вспомнить, чем я занимался…

Гарри пробормотал этот вопрос скорее сам себе, но вездесущий Рон его, конечно же, услышал.

— А ты что-то делал вообще до этого?

— Определённо, — Гарри задумчиво посмотрел в черный экран. Надо хотя бы включить комп, пока мимо не прошёл Драко и не испепелил его взглядом, например. Уже прошел час рабочего времени.

Рон понимающе хмыкнул. Гарри скатал какую-то бумажку в комок и кинул ее в друга. Вообще-то, Гарри прошлой ночью в одиночку тащил весь их отряд к замку, пока Рон проводил время с Гермионой. Так, нет, Гарри не хотел думать о том, чем занимались его друзья после свидания.

Гарри осмотрел свое рабочее место. Почти все незанятые поверхности были обставлены кружками с разводами от кофе. Гарри для проформы еще помялся, но затем запустил включение компа и попытался собрать все кружки в обе руки. Балансируя, он отправился на кухню. Там он сгрузил свою ношу в раковину. Осмотрев скопившуюся гору, Гарри прикинул, что можно было бы здесь все и оставить как есть. С другой стороны, какой-нибудь несчастной стажерке придется отмывать его кружки, да и к тому же половина офиса могла засвидетельствовать, что это именно Гарри нес их сюда. Это отлично, что он, так сказать, наконец очистил свое рабочее место, но было весьма неблагородно бросить гипотетическую стажерку на растерзание его кружкам и тому, что в них могло зародиться за те месяцы, что они простояли рядом с Гарри.

Но для начала Гарри просто жизненно необходимо выпить еще одну кружку кофе. А уж потом он вступит в нелегкую борьбу за чистоту. Гарри потянулся к шкафчику с посудой. В углу стояла одна-единственная кружка с эмблемой «шпор».

— Бинго!

Гарри был уверен на девяносто девять процентов, что это та самая кружка, которую предусмотрительно держат для шефа и опасаются до нее даже дотрагиваться. Конечно, Драко имел собственную кружку в собственном кабинете. Но эта определённо была запасной. Гарри уже цепко схватил ее, прикидывая, как именно показательно пройтись с кофе мимо Драко, когда кто-то громко покашлял за спиной. И хоть у Гарри от природы была хорошая реакция, но сегодня утром все шло не так: он дернулся от неожиданности, и кружка звонко разбилась о кафель кухни.

— Порча рабочего имущества, Поттер. Вычтем из твоей зарплаты.

Драко стоял позади, сложив руки на груди, и все в таких же соблазнительно-обтягивающих брюках. Гарри сглотнул.

— Черт возьми, Малфой, если ты простудился, возьми больничный. И не кашляй под руку.

— Ты слишком долго смотрел в одну точку, я подумал, что тебя надо… — Драко неопределённо махнул рукой. — В общем, не важно, о чем я подумал. И приберись здесь.

Драко с довольным видом покинул кухню, и Гарри оставалось лишь растерянно смотреть ему вслед. Опять жизнь свернула куда-то не туда, коль уже второй раз между ним и Драко втиснулась какая-то чашка кофе.

***

А потом Драко словно сорвался с цепи. Нет, он часто изображал из себя злобного начальника, но весь офис быстро привык к подобному амплуа. Только вот на этой неделе все было совершенно, просто ужасающе плохо. И это даже никак нельзя было связать с ежеквартальным отчетом по деятельности их подразделения. Гарри видел плачущую в углу у ксерокса Парвати, Гермиона лишь отмахивалась от него, носясь по офису, а Рон и вовсе не высовывался из своего угла. Однажды Невилл растерянно вышел из кабинета Драко и сообщил, что его уволили.

Тогда уже весь офис словно проникся духом революции, гневно загалдел и забаррикадировался на кухне. Гарри же буквально впихнули в кабинет к Драко парламентёром, очевидно, считая его виновником плохого настроения шефа. Гарри возмущенно засопел, но Рон был в два раза крупнее его.

Оказавшись лицом к лицу с Драко снова, Гарри вспомнил, что лучшая защита — это нападение.

— Ты не можешь вот так просто взять и уволить Невилла.

Драко сердито поднял голову от бумаг и сузил глаза.

— Не тебе говорить, что я могу и не могу делать в собственном офисе.

— Компания принадлежит Сириусу.

Гарри решительно сделал пару шагов вперед.

— Не только ему, Поттер. И не все в этой жизни вертится вокруг тебя и твоих друзей.

— Я думал, что мы тоже друзья.

Гарри сам не знал, почему эти слова пришли на ум.

— И что тебе дало повод так подумать?

— По крайней мере, хорошие знакомые. Да ладно, Малфой, ты прятался за моей задницей! И вообще, офисные войны тоже способствуют тимбилдингу, Гермиона показывала мне исследование.

— Так я твой офисный враг?

— Лучший офисный враг, с которым можно просто дружить.

Гарри пожал плечами. Где-то в это время медленно умирала логика в его рассуждениях.

— Какие у тебя специфические понятия о дружбе.

Драко отложил бумаги и ручку в сторону, давая понять, что готов внимательно выслушать Гарри.

Гарри схватил стул перед столом Драко и развернул его так, чтобы сесть, упираясь локтями в спинку.

— Малфой, это из-за разбитой кружки? Так я куплю тебе новую!

— Спасибо, оклад и фамильное состояние вполне позволяют мне самому приобретать такие мелочи, — процедил Драко.

— Тогда давай я тебя свожу на дружеский ланч? В честь примирения.

— Ты так стараешься ради Лонгботтома?

— Нет, хочу поближе тебя узнать.

— Ну, я-то все о тебе знаю. Шляешься по офису без дела, цепляешься к своему начальнику и флиртуешь с коллегами женского пола, хотя сам гей.

— Откуда? — Гарри склонил голову. — Я не скрываюсь, но точно не заполнял графу ориентации в автобиографии. И это Патил пытается флиртовать со мной.

Это было даже забавно, что из всего Драко выделил именно этот аспект жизни Гарри.

Драко посмотрел на него взглядом «О, Господи, Поттер, перестать прикидываться идиотом».

— А, значит, Паркинсон, — кивнул Гарри. — А что насчет тебя?

— Флиртую ли я с Патил?

— Я знаю, почему у вас не срослось с Асторией и никогда бы не получилось в принципе.

— Личная жизнь начальника — это не твое дело, Поттер.

— Да брось, формально я даже тебе не подчиняюсь, — Гарри поднялся и обошел стол Драко, присев прямо на столешницу. Драко возмущенно отъехал на кресле чуть назад, но Гарри придержал его за плечи. — Поэтому то, что я сейчас сделаю, не будет считаться служебной связью в целях карьеры.

Гарри наклонился и осторожно поцеловал Драко в щеку. Тот сразу же покраснел. Алые пятна на бледной коже выглядели весьма вызывающе. Гарри представил, как бы выглядел Драко в его постели. Стоит попробовать.

— Давай, Малфой. Ты, я, кофе — сегодня на ланче. И мы можем даже мирно пообщаться.

И Драко кивнул, потянувшись к Гарри за настоящим поцелуем.

**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> [https://forms.gle/PDWYkiDg3ErbmTo68](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd7EwQanpo73jhZ-VPVex9QJajeC9eNzB1-PVsVuH2lbv3YTw/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Невилл Лонгботтом и офисные реалии](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647232) by [fouruku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku)




End file.
